darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Amiri Deryne
Amiri is a fairly recent face to the city. There has been small advertisements in the newspaper about a new private investigator in town. This is him. ---- Personality Amiri never seems to sit still. He is either talking up a storm, or fiddling with something in his hands. He enjoys his job and his life. Gathering information and getting it to the right people. Stick around long enough, and I am sure juicy things will come up. ---- Description Standing just over six feet tall, Amiri stands with a broad smile upon his face. His black hair swaying ever so slightly from what ever breeze there is. Not to mention, it looks badly windswept. Upon his legs are a pair of plain blue jeans, His plain white t-shirt sets upon his chest. Where his eyes sit, a remarkable emerald-green color can be seen. This feature seems to stick out like a sore thumb on him. He wears a pair of your everyday run of the mill boots upon his feet. ---- Background For some reason, not really having anyone to talk to right now, I have decided to write down a little memoir so to speak. Well, my childhood was nothing special really. I was just able to memorize and regurgitate easier then most people my age. Well, even adults for that matter. School was pretty easy, other then the fact I tended to sit in the back of the class to not be able to disturb other children. By the time I was in second grade, I had been diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. I think that was a crock of shit really. I can focus fine. When I want to. But back to this memoir. Since I tended to be a loner anyways, I just didn't really care anymore. I got into some fights, got beat up a lot. But you know what? I never thought it was all just prep work for things to come. Everything was all hunky dory until my sophomore year of high school. I had become content with reading, and the Internet to not really care about the rest of the world. But here I am getting sidetracked again. Anyways, sophomore year, I was walking down the hall at school. Low and behold, who did I happen to smack into? Jason Stuart, the quarterback for the foorball team. They weren't too bad for jocks, most of the time. Always had some kind of drama going on around that was fun to hear about. But for some reason, he decided that it was time that the "nerd" got his face bashed in. Well, that is what happened, but I am not sure if that was his initial thought process or not. He followed me home while I was on the bus. Me not really watching as close as I do now, ended up getting sucker pushed right as I stepped off the bus, Well, living in a bigger city, the bus drivers just go on about their day and really don't care. At least that was this one. Her name was Ms. Man. I always found that funny. But anyways, Jason started beating the crap out of me. And the more he hit me, the more and more angry I was getting. Until I just snapped. I hit him a few times, tripped over my own feet, and he commenced on kicking the crap out of me again. Well, the last thing I remember about that day, was one too many kicks to the chest, and I thought I felt something crack. Next thing I know, my "long lost uncle Joe" was standing over me. But we were deep in the neighborhood. Behind a line of trees and close to a privacy fence, He smacked me a few times to get me up. I just jumped up quickly looking to the source of it. Madder then a midget with a yo-yo. I snapped up, drawing back my hand, and all he did was laugh hysterically. "You just got your scrawny little butt handed to you by some teenager, and now you're trying to fight me?" asking as he falls to the ground in a fit of laughter. "And just who are you anyways?" I had asked him, still a bit perturbed. He just smiled at me a big toothy grin, "You're uncle Joe." Little did I know then, that he was a son of Helios just as I am. Well he took me in and showed me a couple things. Told me about mother and father, and how they are so dependent on each other. Told me about theTrait, and how to get into the Umbra, but he warned me well to be careful there. Believe me when I say that I am glad I took his warnings then. After a few years I had went back, just to see how the old neighborhood was. Took a flight around checked things out, then popped over to the other side and looked. Weaver's webs were so thick with wyrm beasts and banes it was not even funny. I would not have survived then! He did teach me about how we could eat the eyes of our fallen enemies. He also taught me this trick that he said was a closely guarded secret among our kind. It's not really a secret. It's just for some reason some of us can do it, and others can't stomach that second eyeball. Personally, I need that bitter taste off of my tongue right after I eat that "bad" eye. I really don't know what else to call it. I tried to finish high school, but for some reason, I just always seemed to be pushed to that edge by my peers. I had anger issues then, I think. So I just went and just got my GED when I was 18. I bounced around on a few jobs. Well, at least tried to. I had a hard time getting jobs at first. A couple years on the streets just trying to learn how to really catch a nice juicy secret, I finally did. From my perch above, thank Helios for that possibility, I was able to spot out something peculiar about these there walking down the street. So of course, I followed them, I had to see what is so special about them. Well, upon following them, they led me strait towards what is called a Hive. As soon as I poked my head in, seen the crazy shit going on there, and the howls of the banes alerting things I was there, I ran like the little bird that I am. There is no way on Gaia's green earth I could have done that. I only know of the Get that would be dumb enough to do that. Do they even remember what the White Howlers did? How dumb can you be, really? But anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, well I went to the local Garou sept. I had to tell someone that could possibly do SOMETHING about them. I mean damn, they were just about a good twenty miles away from each other. I wouldn't even tell the Guardians what I needed to talk to the Warder about. When he found out one was so close, he dispatched four full packs to take them out. Well, of course I took off after them to watch the fight, I had to see what happened so I could let Gaia know how well her warriors were doing. So from my high vantage point, I watched it all. Everything was great and dandy. Well, by going to that Warder, I basically got adopted into the sept for a while. Long while really. I was nineteen at this point. I was working for this computer scheme company for a while. Basically we would comb through varies parts of the internet. We would then call these people, and tell them we got their information from the net. Then we would try to sell them this program. All it really did was bog down their computer and do nothing. Everyone that worked there knew it, but the money was decent. While in the sept I met Billy. He was a private investigator and needed some information about someone. He kept losing them and losing them due to him being spotted. Well I offered my help to get that information for him. Well I was able to get it with ease. People always tend to forget to look up. And how do I love the mother for that gift. Flight is just amazing! I worked with him for a couple years. I was twenty-one when I decided to get my own license. Oh, also while I was there at the sept, I had to learn to get control of my body better. Not being able to talk to the Garou you need to, with anything but chirps they can't understand. It gets annoying as you watch someone get jumped. So, I learned to understand the Garou while they are in Crinos, a bit about their culture, and more importantly, how to change bits of my body easily so they can understand me. I haven't been able to steal that secret of the mental speech yet. I want that one. But anyways, Well, from there I got the idea of both the information brokering and private investigation. You know the stuff that really isn't import to the fight that other people are looking for. And the Private Investigator thing because people always want other people's secrets, and we are just great at it. Well I did it a few years there back home, but I decided it is time I get out and experience a different part of the world. And I hear Crystal Springs has a good sized population, It doesn't get all that hot. And sounds just tasty for tidbits. So here I am. I have managed to make friends with a kinfolk around here. Her name is Big Bertha. Well, just Bertha to her face that is. She is a local police dispatcher that helps me out from time to time when I am trying to locate someone. All I need is a name, and what kind of car they drive. More then that just makes it faster. Right now I am staying in a small apartment attached to the building I run my PI agency out of. It works, but I know I could get something better suited for me. Too many damned buildings around that are taller. ---- Character Sheet Freebie Point Expenditures XP Expenditures Advancement History 'Expertise & Specialties' Wits: '''Quick Thinking '''Investigation: Evidence Stealth: '''Shadowing '''Linguistics: '''Garou Speak '''Lore: Garou (low), Corax, Umbra ---- Stereotypes Races *'Vampires:' How can these leeches defy Helios so directly? Well, at least he has a nice surprise for them. KFV anyone? *'Garou:' Can be very useful to get things done. Point them in the right direction, and things tend to disappear. Give them the reason, for anything really, and it tends to happen. *'Mages:' I have heard about these back stabbing bastards. And I really think I don't want to meet one. Me, my, mine. Damn it, we are in the middle of a war, I don't have time for yours. I want to help my beautiful mother. *'Changelings:' These things will make us look like crap, and then try to eat us. Very finicky little things. *'Fera: '''Some of them are worth following around to see what they are getting into. The Bastet are especially fun. They hate us for sharing and stealing their secrets. What is the point in having them if you are not going to share? *'Mortals:' Some of the normal run of the mill people can be useful at times. Take my friend down at the station. In a pinch, I can get her to run a plate for me. See? Very useful. ---- RP Hooks *'Corax:'' ''' ''Secrets are his dealings. Be they more of a personal matter that someone might find valuable, to some wyrm-infested area that needs cleansed. All is gravy. *'Eyes: '''He sticks out in any form with those things. If only people would look up. *'Oviculum: '''He still has a lot to learn about how not to stick his neck out too far. It's liable to get cut off. ---- Little Black Book Family Friends Acquaintance Enemies Undecided Deceased/Out of Touch Vehicle ---- Equipment Small buisness/aparment combined, cell phone, police issue 9mm (Registered), private investigator's licenes, concealed weapons permit RP Logs Category:Past PCs